The forbidden love of a demon
by Emi-love-cookie
Summary: Sebastian fell in love with a human but wait a minute this is none other than Yuki Phantomhive the sister of his Bochan what is going to happen between this forbidden love? SebastianxOC
1. An impossible love

**YUKI POV  
>I didn't knew how sebastian make me love him, he was always sweet towards me and treats me with so much respect that sometimes it makes me angry, I just wanted that he saw me not as the lady of the pantomhive´s house, just as the girl he can fell in love with but it was impossible I knew that if I told my brother he will be angry.<strong>

**Yeah that was the problem of every day, I was thinking that hard that I didn´t notice my sweet prince or better my sweet demon that was putting some tea in a cup, he ****gently approached the cup to me to pick it up from his hands, of course I take it back and saw his smile, the smile that make me love him, love was strained, how could it be that I love him so much and we couldn't be together, then he slice a piece of cake and served on a plate to give it to me I knew that we couldn't be together but I hardly try to smile and thanked him**

**SEBASTIAN POV  
><strong>_**-Watashi wa akuma de shitsuji desu kara- **_**I said while watching the beautiful eyes of the lady of the house, yes I had fallen in love with the sister of my Bochan, she is very sweet and too beautiful to be a human. In all my life as a demon I have never seen such beauty in a human, her smile, her eyes and the way she blushed when she looked at me were unique, the only problem we had between our relationship was the difference of ranks me as a butler and she was the lady of the phantomhive house it was so impossible even for me.  
>While serving the tea to my Bochan, I noticed something in the eyes of my beloved lady, was that a tear that ran down her cheeks and ended on her lips? I decided to heed the orders of my Bochan but <strong>**It was pure torture not being able to tell Bochan to shut up and go running to watch my beloved and kiss her deeply until she stop crying then I notice she get up and went away.  
><strong>

**I wanted to go after her to find her and kiss her but what I most wanted was to be one of her tears to be born in her beautiful eyes, live on one side of your cheeks and die on her lips, in her mouth**


	2. Tell me brother  this is love?

**CIEL POV  
><strong>**I couldn't understand why my sister was in love with such a demon, perhaps did she doesn't understand the shame it would happen by the family after they found out her platonic love? For my part as a good brother I gave no importance besides I knew it was a short-lived romance she would realize that it wasn't worth to cry for something impossible or so I thought, but to see her leave the room crying broke my heart, I did not know why, maybe it was the instinct to protect my little sister, or was it the frustration and anger that she would ensure that the reputation of the family fell on the floor for her unexpected affair?...****so I decided to follow her, she goes through the hallways hurried to get to her room, as she touched her room she collapsed on the floor crying not caring that someone saw her I didn't knew what to do, it was like something new for me, I stood near the door while she was crying I looked at her with a straight face, When she stop, she turned to see me and ask me something that maybe I'll never answer her , because I didn't knew if I still have a heart**

**YUKI POV  
><strong>**I****turn****to see****my****brother****, ****as****always****he did not have****any****expression****on****the****face,****when****I finally****speak,****I****turn****to him and****ask****  
><strong>**-****brother, ****tell me****what I feel****in****my chest****...****is****love****? ****-****I****knew****that ****he couldn't tell me the truth, because he clearly had never felt such feelings toward someone or minimum when he felt them he was very young and the feelings were because of my parents but, I didn't care, anyway I wanted an answer to this feeling so I speak louder  
>-Tell me brother! This pain I feel at not being able to kiss him, this need to hold him and not let go, this desire to belong to him… is love?... and why does this feeling hurt so much?-<strong> **I asked while I lowered the tone of my voice with every word, to end with my head leaning back on the floor of my room, Ciel just closed the door of my room and left me there without saying a word, as the night came and fell into the hands of a deep sleep**.

* * *

><p>Hi! well I know that my story is the same a SHIT! but trust me I'm doing my best efford so please leave me a message! or mmm well whatever you want, I'm going to upload another story is about Ciel Phantomhive and then one another from OURAN HIGHT SCHOOL HOST CLUB! so hope you message me bye!<p> 


End file.
